


In Trouble Together

by swtalmnd



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Communicating Like Actual Fucking Adults, Ficlet, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24365152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtalmnd/pseuds/swtalmnd
Summary: At least if they're gonna be in trouble, Steve and Bucky are back together to face it. And by it I mean Tony.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 15
Kudos: 77





	In Trouble Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QueenThayet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenThayet/gifts).



> first of four little ficlets i found hiding in my scrivener file from when i took prompts from a non-sexual intimacy prompts list on tumblr and then apparently never posted here
> 
> prompt: Stucky adjusting tie/jewelry/etc

Steve timed his grab for when the cycling plates in Bucky's upper arm were at their most open, snagging the stray leaf stuck in there and tossing it away in the wind.

"Oh, thank fuck," said Bucky, giving in to a full-body shiver as the arm adjusted again, plates locking closed with extreme prejudice. "That's been drivin' me nuts."

"Even your servos were starting to sound frustrated," said Steve, rubbing at the small of his back. Bucky leaned into the contact, bunting his head against Steve's chin like a cat until Steve leaned down for a kiss to go with it.

Bucky grinned up at him. "My hero," he said, snuggling up with his metal arm around Steve's back, under his jacket. "So, what's the verdict?"

"Tony invited us both inside," said Steve, kissing his hair. "I don't think he's." He stopped, sighed, and started again. "I think he's as much ready to talk and listen and compromise as I am."

"So, we might still be in trouble," said Bucky dryly.

Steve chuckled. "Yeah, we might," he said, "but we'll be in it together."

Bucky reached up and took a leaf out of Steve's hair, bopping him on the nose with it before letting it go. "Let's get outta this wind, then."

They walked toward the door arm in arm, separating as the doors slid open and not relaxing until JARVIS welcomed them. "Captain Rogers, Sergeant Barnes. If you'll proceed to the elevators, sir has coffee and food waiting."

"Thanks," said Steve, smiling up at the nearest camera. "It's good to hear your voice again."

"The sentiment is mutual, Captain Rogers."

Bucky waited until they were in the elevator to ask, "Is there a butler in the ceiling?"

"Yeah, kinda," said Steve with a shrug. "JARVIS is Tony's AI, he's pretty much every sci-fi miracle we ever wanted as kids."

Bucky's arm whirred nervously again, and Steve took both his hands comfortingly. "It's good there's some nice miracles," Bucky said, voice hoarse.

"There's a lotta nice miracles, Buck." Steve pulled him into a kiss as they began to move upward without pushing a button. "You, here, with me. Being able to do this and not care who sees."

Bucky melted, pressing his forehead against Steve's. "That's the real miracle."

They stayed like that until the elevator stopped again, turning to face the doors like it was a firing squad.

"You know, if he doesn't like pepperoni, you could have just told me, Capsicle," said Tony, gesturing at the stack of pizza boxes from the team's favorite delivery place. "You don't have to break out the puppy eyes."

Steve blinked. "I thought. I mean."

Tony took a deep breath and turned to open a box and put slices on plates. "You thought I was going to hold it against him, even though I let Barton live here." He turned and held out the two plates, expression wry. "I'm sorry I gave you cause to think so little of me."


End file.
